Forgiving
by Sarah Hardt
Summary: Não era só na visão de Alice que confiava. Acreditava que Edward seria forte o suficiente para lidar com a tentação do sangue... Se ele estava disposto a lutar contra sua família pela garota, deveria ser capaz de reprimir a sede.


_Disclaimer:_ Fui eu quem hospedou o Edward durante sua estada no Brasil, mas apesar disso Twilight ainda não me pertence.

* * *

_N/A:_ Essa fic se encaixa exatamente entre os capítulos quatro e cinco de Midnight Sun... É apenas uma passagem, e simplesmente por que eu adoro o Jasper!

* * *

**-**

**Forgiving **

-

Jasper hesitou frente à porta fechada. Era muito tarde, mas isso não fazia diferença para nenhum deles. Podia sentir claramente o desespero que emanava do quarto, e não era um sentimento agradável. Edward estava sofrendo. Suspirou, mas por fim juntou os nós dos dedos e tocou a madeira.

O som mal foi distinto e ainda assim a voz de Edward soou clara, permitindo sua entrada. É claro, ele devia estar escutando sua duvida interna, só esperando que tomasse a decisão para dizer que podia entrar. Girou a maçaneta e passou pela soleira da porta, tão rápido quanto nenhum humano seria capaz.

Edward estava sentado no chão e não se moveu nem um único centímetro pela sua presença, o sentimento também continuava inalterado... Desespero. E raiva.

Jasper tentou afastar, esperando ser rápido o suficiente, o pensamento de que ele estava com uma aparência terrível: folhas se emaranhavam em seu cabelo molhado, e a roupa estava rasgada e suja de sangue, provavelmente de algum cervo.

- Está tudo bem, pode falar... Eu vou ouvir o que tem a dizer. – Edward respondeu antes que tivesse tempo de fazer a pergunta.

- Obrigado.

De repente Jasper percebeu que a raiva que Edward sentia não era direcionada a ele ou a Rosalie. Ele estava com raiva de si mesmo. Ainda assim isso não mudava o que ele tinha vindo dizer.

Com movimentos deliberadamente lentos se aproximou, sentando ao lado de Edward e apoiando as costas no sofá preto. Ele não pareceu se importar.

- Eu realmente sinto muito por ter planejado matar a garota. Só achei que era o melhor... Para todos nós. – Jasper falou, esperando que essas fossem as palavras certas.

Edward não conhecia realmente o quanto era eficaz a punição para quem ia contra determinadas regras. Matar não significava nada contanto que o segredo continuasse intocado. Historias e fragmentos de pensamentos não podiam lhe mostrar plenamente o que era o combate, a violência de seres como eles se chocando em uma luta de destruição. Já tinha presenciado isso inúmeras vezes, tanto que ver seres imortais morrerem não parecia mais uma contradição... Não queria voltar a viver aquelas cenas de guerra. E agora havia algo que precisava proteger.

- Quando você estava decidido a matar Bella eu também pensei que devia protegê-la. – ele disse em resposta aos pensamentos, e a sinceridade estava clara nas ondas de sua voz. Mais clara do que Jasper esperava ouvir, embora também pudesse sentir o tom do desespero.

- Eu sei. Devia ter percebido o que você sente por ela, mesmo sem a visão da Alice. Mas eu não estava atento, e a sua ânsia pelo sangue dela sempre confundia as outras emoções.

O desespero parecia se condensar no ar, mas Jasper não fez nada para aplacá-lo. Era uma espécie de acordo necessário para a convivência: Edward procurava não escutar os pensamentos, assim como ele não influenciava nas emoções... Tanto quanto fosse possível.

Edward balançou a cabeça, recusando suas palavras. Jasper percebeu que ele ainda não estava pronto para admitir que não conseguiria ignorar aqueles sentimentos. Definitivamente devia ter percebido antes que ele a amava...

As emoções conturbadas de Edward o atingiam com força e misturavam-se aos seus pensamentos. Perguntou-se se o outro vampiro já tinha percebido o quanto o sentimento era forte dentro dele. Não tinha duvidas de que a visão de Alice se concretizaria e de que Bella acabaria tornando-se um deles mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Edward respondeu ao eco de seus pensamentos.

- Eu não posso lidar com a sede se tiver ela tão perto. Esse destino não pode acontecer, isso vai acabar matando a mim e a ela!

"_A necessidade de proteger a garota superou sede... E você preferiu lidar com o tormento em vez de escolher a alternativa mais fácil..._" - disse em pensamento.

A alternativa mais fácil seria matá-la e Jasper percebeu ele reprimir um rosnado frente ao pensamento.

- Você é forte o suficiente.

- Não pode entender... Nunca sentiu uma atração assim.

Jasper deu um sorriso irônico.

- Você tem reprimido a sede por muito tempo. Seu autocontrole é imensamente maior do que o meu. A sede que cada ser humano desperta em mim... Qualquer um deles... O cheiro é muitas vezes mais apelativo para mim do que é para você ou para Rosalie. Ainda é somente uma fração do que o cheiro da Bella representa para você, mas eu tenho que lidar com isso a todo o tempo.

Edward o encarou com uma expressão confusa por um momento e Jasper percebeu o que ele estava tentando fazer. Em sua mente ele estava tentando fracionar o odor da garota, repartindo a atração que o cheiro trazia em inúmeros fragmentos, e espalhando as frações dentro de um grande espaço. Jasper riu quando ele fez uma careta.

- Sim, o colégio é particularmente infernal. Não há como fugir do cheiro.

A careta persistia quando Edward perguntou:

- Como você agüenta?

- Estou fazendo a coisa certa, não estou? É isso o que importa. – Jasper respondeu dando ombros, mas sabia que Edward podia escutar a resposta verdadeira que gritava em sua mente: "_Alice_".

Suspirou.

- Você também será capaz de agüentar por ela. É mais forte do que qualquer um de nós.

Tinha certeza que da mesma forma que não faria nada que pudesse ferir Alice, Edward também não permitiria que coisa alguma machucasse Bella, nem ele mesmo. Não quando ele estava disposto a lutar contra sua família para proteger a garota.

- Talvez eu possa agüentar, mas ainda serei um monstro. Ela é só uma garota humana, não merece esse destino. E deve ter direito a mais do que um assassino. – Edward argumentou, a angustia novamente pontuando o ar ao seu redor.

Mas Jasper só balançou a cabeça.

- Tem idéia de quantas vezes eu agradeci por Alice só poder ver o futuro? Ela não iria querer ficar comigo se conhecesse tão plenamente o meu passado. Deixe que Bella faça as escolhas sobre seu próprio destino.

A expressão de Edward se tornou de plena surpresa, mas então ele deu um meio sorriso, e apesar se manter neutro Jasper podia sentir as emoções dele menos intensas.

Jasper pareceu satisfeito. Afinal, se o destino era como Alice previra, seria mesmo mais fácil se ele parasse de se desesperar por isso e aceitasse ficar junto da garota. Edward não pareceu gostar do rumo de seus pensamentos.

- Não. – afirmou, novamente respondendo a palavras não pronunciadas – Eu ainda vou mudar esse futuro. Mas obrigado Jasper.

O sentimento de gratidão era verdadeiro. Não precisava de nenhuma percepção extra para saber.

Jasper sorriu ao se levantar. Como Alice dissera, ele podia tentar... Mas não era só na visão de dela que confiava, tinha certeza de que Edward seria capaz de lidar com isso.

- A primeira coisa que você deveria tentar mudar são suas roupas, você está horrível... Alice não ficaria nada satisfeita em te ver assim! – Jasper disse enquanto fechava a porta, mas ainda pode ouvir claramente o riso de Edward. Era bom saber que estava perdoado.

* * *

**N/A:** Acho que o Jasper, especialmente, é um tanto renegado nos livros. Apenas queria algo que desse alguma ênfase no relacionamento dele com o Edward, como irmãos de verdade... Espero que tenham gostado de ler! E reviews, por favor! Vocês não podem imaginar o quanto que elas me deixam feliz, sejam críticas ou elogios!


End file.
